What Dreams May Come
by Isabelle Montgomery
Summary: Spike isn't having dreams about Buffy anymore! What's wrong with him? The nightmares take him and Buffy to LA. Obvious X-over with 'Angel'. set after Riley leaves, and after Angel finds out about Darla.
1. Dru Who?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Joss (the GOD) Whedon, and the WB own all characters, the only thing that's mine is the plot and storyline.  
SPOILERS: Most of season five.. since I can't remember the show names..  
CATEGORY: General  
CONTENT WARNING: None really.. just little bits of romance.. sorry can't help it.  
SUMMARY: Spike finds out about Drusilla's appearance in L.A. Should he go to Buffy?  
AUTHOR"S NOTES: This is a series I'm thinking about making before the reruns stop.. and anytime you see these - - they mean thoughts, and these * * * mean change in scenery, okay? Enjoy..   
  
  
~~~~~~$@ * * * @$~~~~~~~  
  
Angel watched as Drusilla drank from Darla, the sounds making him mad. When Drusilla pushed Darla to her bleeding breast the demon inside screamed with pleasure, but Angels soul screamed in torment. He was losing someone he cared about again.-no, not again,- Angel thought.  
He fought with all he had against the ones who held his arms, but he was already weak from the Trials. He put on his game face and bit one of the hands holding him. With one arm free Angel punched the other masked man holding him. Lindsey, who was standing next to Angel, stepped back before Angel lunged for him. He saw Lindsey grip the stake he drew from his pocket, and he backhanded Lindsey into unconsciousness. Searing pain came through Angel's torso. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the masked man brandishing a gun. Angel flew at him before the others had time to shoot. Angel used the man as a shield for the bullets that flew at him. Using the gun that was dropped he shot the last of the living. He dropped the man and the gun, slowly turning towards Drusilla and a feeding Darla. Dru dropped Darla onto the bed and backed up into the motel room wall.  
"Angelus, things are happening all over again, but now you have ruined the picnic" Dru said, pouting.- She never fails to confuse me- Angel thought before he grabbed her.  
"What are you doing here, Dru?"  
"What is wrong Angelus, haven't fed? You look sickly" she said completely calm despite the iron grip on her arms.   
" Dru tell me why you are here!!" Dru laughed.  
" Oh, he would taste like flowers, sweet." Dru nodded towards the unconscious Lindsey. Angel looked over his shoulder and he realized the answer to his question.  
" Him? It's because of him you're here?" It made sense, Lindsey didn't want to see Darla die, anymore than he did. So in a twisted Lindsey way he found Drusilla and had her change Darla forever. Angel could have almost laughed, almost. He dropped Dru and grabbed the dead Darla from the bed. He knew she would wake in a day. Glancing outside before he made his escape, he threw Darla over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He'd have to hurry, the sun was coming up.  
***  
  
Spike was watching Passions when Harmony finally woke up. He didn't want to talk to her. All she talked about was killing the Slayer. What made him even more depressed and mad was that he didn't want Harm to kill her.  
"Spiky!" Harmony called from deeper in the crypt.  
" You don't have to yell Harm, I'm sitting only a FEW FEET AWAY!!" Spike yelled the last few words. Harmony stepped from behind the curtain the separated the bed from the TV. She slid her arms down Spikes chest.   
"What's wrong? Does my baby have something on his mind?" she said in a baby voice.   
" No, Harm, I'd just like to watch my bloody Passions in peace"   
" Aww. You're grouchy, did you eat today?"  
" If you can call a bag of cold blood food," Spike was still sore about the chip in his brain. He could already feel a headache coming on. He never thought that a vampire could get headaches, but here he was rubbing his temples in hope to ease the growing pain. Harmony bounced around in her little nighty- huh, seems more like a dayie, Spike thought- getting dressed in the clothes she killed for. He tried to shut her out of his mind, determined that it was Harm who was giving him the headache, but when he closed his eyes he saw things.   
At first there was the calming blackness that was beneath his eyes, then he saw Buffy, he remembered what she said the last night they "danced", then what she said later, when he was comforting her. He could see it happen all over again   
"Is the chocolate too hot?" she asked when he took a drink and grimaced. It had scalded the roof of his mouth but he shook his head no. He smiled into the cup, as he thought of the first time he had hot chocolate. He was broken-hearted about Drusilla and Buffy's mom comforted him with hot chocolate, it was the first time he was invited in. Buffy took a seat next to Spike on the little bar in her kitchen.   
" Thanks," Buffy said breaking the silence.  
" Hm?" he inquired, she said it in such a quiet voice, he heard her but he wanted to savor it.  
" I said thank you." Buffy said louder, exasperated because she knew he heard her. He didn't say anything but nodded.   
Then, all of a sudden the image shattered into a million pieces. Spike was surrounded by red satin, fluttering in an unfelt breeze. In the distance he heard a scream, the scream was tormented, the scream was male. Spike turned around and was thrown into a different world.   
He was in a motel room encompassed by masked soldiers. The air smelled of arrogance and fear. The first thing that he thought of was that he was caught again, but then he saw a familiar face enter.   
"Dru?" Spike breathed, shocked at her appearance. Dru fixed her eyes on him and moved towards him. -She's strong- he thought as he looked deep into her eyes. But, she wasn't looking at him, he realized, Drusilla was looking past him. When Spike turned around he received another shock, two men were holding a screaming Darla.  
" Now I know this is a dream, Darla's dead," he said to himself. He watched as Dru drank from Darla, and then open her chest for Darla to feast. Spike knew the ritual, it was what Dru had done to him when he was still alive. He was beginning to enjoy the scene before him. Pain suddenly seared through his head.   
" OH, BLOODY HELL!!" he screamed as the chip in his head activated. " What now I can't even watch it?!" He heard a scream that was not his own. The scream from earlier. Spike spun around, dizzy, and saw Angel being held as he screamed "NO!" over and over. he could see the burn marks on Angel's chest and his hands were bleeding also. He watched as Angel broke from his captors and changed face to beat the hell out of everyone. Spike was getting dizzier by the moment. The room started spinning and Spike fell and fell.   
Spike jumped out of the chair in which he fell asleep, disturbed by dreams he had.   
"Spike!" Harmony yelled at him, " are you okay?"  
"Yes, Harm, and I'm not bloody deaf either!" his head still hurt badly. Harmony came and was petting his face and smoothing his hair. Spike brushed her off, feeling suddenly too confined. he looked at Harmony, she was dressed for club dancing, as she liked to do during the weekends. "Where are you off to? It's still midday."  
"Uh, no, it's like almost midnight," Spike was so thankful she had said this that he could have kissed her but he didn't. Grabbing his leather duster he was out the door. -Maybe some fresh air will clear my head- he thought.  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Eat, Sleep, and Sing?

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story, Joss (The God) 

Whedon, David Greenwalt and the WB own it all except for the plot and storyline.

SPIOLERS: most if not all of season five

CONTENT WARNING: Little to none bad content in this one. A little bit of romance and violence.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: General

AUTHOR'S NOTES: quickly, - - means thoughts and *** means change in scenery. oh, this ((((0000))) means a flashback.. hey I gotta have some (Quick note, HOLY GOD! This is really long! Well it's long to me anyway took me forever but I really want to know what you think about this, everything!) .. Enjoy!

---------===$@* * * @$===---------

Spikes headache had barely weakened by the time he reached the Bronze. He knew the loud music would only make it worse but he needed a beer. He moved past the dancing couples to go straight to the bar. Without having to say a word the bartender handed his customer his regular drink. Spike took a sip and laid his aching head on the bar. His mind ran with memories of his past, of the dream, but mostly of Dru. He remembered how she moved, how she laughed. But a familiar song interrupted the thoughts. "Transylvanian Concubine" blared its flowing, strange but beautiful song onto the crowd.

-It was her favorite song. We listened to it the night of the big party, before Angel came in and ruined it all- he thought grimly. To take his mind off things he picked up his head and looked around the club. His sharp eyes caught a girl dancing alone near the corner of the dance floor. She moved with the music and danced confidently without anyone near her. As if she didn't need anyone. She reminded Spike of Dru, her dark her swaying across her back as she dance around him.

But this girl was blonde, the one dancing in the corner, she was more muscular then he remembered Dru to be. Now she reminded him of Buffy.

Oh, how he hated himself for the infatuation, and yet, he couldn't help but be swept up by it. By losing one obsession, he won another. He realized now that he was drawn to her even before she was born. She was a Slayer, risk, death, life, and love all rolled into one. She was his purpose for killing. But without Dru he wouldn't be here.

-But I AM without Dru!- he thought. Once again he tuned to the bar took a drink and lied his head on the bar. He missed her. Even thought he hadn't thought about her in a year, he missed her. This whole thing with the 

Slayer was confusing him. Now the dream with Dru, Angel and Darla, of all people, was making him even worse. A rebel tear slid down his cheek just as someone tapped him on the back. Quickly and silently he wiped the tear away before he looked up.

Round hazel eyes gazed back at him. Her mouth was pursed in a cross between irritation and curiosity. All Spike could do was sigh.

" What do you want?" He said maliciously.

" Whoa, attitude, what's wrong with you?" Buffy inquired. Spike gave a small chuckle before answering.

" You, me, this bloody chip" He trailed off.

" You and me?"

" I meant, um," he tried not to stutter as he thought of a quick explanation. " You're the slayer, who doesn't even care to kill me anymore, and I can't have any type of fun because of this bloody chip." Spike thought he covered that well, though it was all true. He took a few shaky drinks and handed the empty glass to the passing bartender.

" Now can you piss off? I have better things to do than listen to your dribble, I have problems of my own"

" Man, this is weird, you're usually cruel, but not... depressive," Buffy said trying to hide a grin.

" Well, thank you for your important impute" he said sarcastically "now if you're done doing whatever you do, piss off." He looked away from her and took a drink from the refilled glass. The beer wasn't the best he'd had but it was doing it's job to get him drunk. When she didn't move from her spot he looked back expectantly. " Well? Shoo."

" Why were you in my basement, again? Because I seem to remember pictures of me in your pocket." All Spike could do was stare, embarrassment running through him. -Embarrassment?! When in the bloody hell have I been embarrassed? Not since I've been sired.-

"I told you I was looking for junk, and your basement's full of it."

"Seems to me that's not the only thing full of it," Buffy sat next to him on a barstool.

"What are you going to do? Beat the crap out of me? Threaten me with a stake? Who cares anymore?"

" Wow, you are depressed."

"And why not?" he shot back. " I'm a vampire who can't kill, can't even watch a kill and enjoy it. Hell, I can't even scare people for money anymore. On top of that I'm in-"

" You're what?"

" I'm living with Harmony," -How can I slip up this much in just a few minutes?- he thought. He heard an empathetic noise from Buffy.

" Now I can definitely sympathize with you on that one."

" Why don't you leave me alone?"

" Sorry can't, I need to return the favor" she said referring to the night he comforted her. But she said it in such a way that it made him cringe, she said it like, `I better do this now, not later when he'll really need help'.

" Oh, thank you, I feel much better now" he rolled his eyes to emphasize the sarcasm in his voice. " Why not just stake me and be done with it?"

" Again you bring up staking, well, I can't just stake you. It goes along the lines of the `I don't stake harmless animals' rule."

" See? This is exactly what I mean! I'm not even a bloody vampire anymore! All I can do is sulk and brood, when I should be out maiming and killing! Hell, I'm just as bad as soul-boy!" When Buffy looked at her hands Spike felt sorry instantly. Another thing he hated was the emotions brewing inside his dead heart and brain.

" Damn it!" he exclaimed before drinking the last of his beer -if you could call it that- and getting up to leave

" Look, Spike I just wanted to help,"

" No, you didn't, I know a lie when I hear one. You are the last person that would offer me help. This is the perfect ending to the perfect day. First dreams about Angel and Dr-"

" Dreams about Angel and who? Drusilla?"

" No, uh, other things, not Dru. What would you care anyway? ooh, just because it involves soul-boy. "

" Spike" she said warningly. Spike moved away a step before she grabbed his coat.

" Look, I'm going to leave now. Let go of my coat." His voice wasn't mean, just smart assed. 

Buffy wanted to know about the dream he had, because if it was about 

Drusilla and Angel then that could mean Spike's sire was close by, and possibly hurting Angel. She didn't let go of his duster.

"You're coming home with me." she said suddenly, remembering how he was chained up in Giles' bathroom tub for information about the Initiative. But then remembered that Giles didn't have room in his apartment for Spike; it was packed full of boxes from the store. Xander couldn't, wouldn't, take him; it was he and Anya's anniversary. The only choice left was her. Buffy.

The thought of Buffy taking him home was a shock to his senses. To be sure this wasn't a dream he pinched himself. -No, not a dream mate, but this is one hell of a way to end the night- he thought, grinning inwardly.

---------===)$@*** @$(===--------

Buffy unlocked the front door and led the way inside before Spike. She was about to invite him in but remembered that she already had done that. Spike came inside looking round like he'd never been inside before. 

Buffy raised her eyebrow in question and he just shrugged.

" I've never seen it with lights on except the kitchen." Lying. Thinking about the time Riley caught him here in the daylight. Buffy looked into the living room and dining room. Without saying a word she climbed the stairs. 

Spike moved to the living room and sat on the comfy couch.

" Buff-" Dawn started calling when she bounded into the living room from the kitchen. "-y. Who are you and where's Buffy?"

" Oh, hello little one," At first she looked annoyed at the name, but then confused that she remembered someone calling her that.

" Do I know you?" -Hm, so she doesn't remember me. Lets see if she remembers this- he thought. Spike stood and took the two strides to Dawn, invading her personal bubble.

" Come on you must remember," he said slowly. Dawn already started backing up, fear rising in her gut. Memory was sparking in her head but the connection wasn't coming through. He took one of her hands, and twisted it behind her back and wrapped an arm around her throat. Her back was to his front now. Spike put on his game face for her to see. That made the connection, memory flared and told her who he was.

" BUFFY!!!" Dawn screamed. Since Spike had no intention to hurt her the chip never activated. But her fear was sending a dangerous thrill through his system. As soon as Buffy flew down that stairs and Dawns fear was spilling over itself, the chip activated and, as usual, made him release his victim and scream in pain.

" What were you doing to my SISTER?!?!?!?!" Buffy yelled. She swiftly punched him in the nose giving 

him more pain than he wanted.

" BLOODY HELL!!!!!" He screamed.

" Buffy it's Spike!!! Aren't you going to stake him? Why is he in here? I didn't invite him in!! It's not my fault he was here already!" Dawn sputtered quickly. Buffy tried to calm her down, while giving the "eye" ( we all know the "eye" look) to Spike. Spike sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. He was just getting her to remember their last meeting.

((((((((((0000000)))))))))

It was the night that he spilled his heart out to Buffy's sympathetic mother. Dawn as usual, bounded into the house calling for her mother. She found a crying blonde man and her mother sitting at the dinner table. She heard the blonde man muttering something so she came over to the table and listened. He told of how much he loved this girl. It sounded like what Buffy said after Angel's death. So she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Then suddenly she was taken by the throat. She looked behind her and she saw her first vampire face. Then all she could remember was screaming.

(Flash forward)

((((((((((0000000)))))))))

Buffy tied him up securely in the dining room in a chair. She told him he would stay there for a day or two, or until he told her of the dreams. Luckily for him she didn't bind his hands too tight and he wrung them free of the rope. After Buffy and her sibling went to bed Spike freed himself of his bindings and made himself at home in her living room. He took his shirt off and threw his boots near the door.

After making sure the blinds were securely shut over the window he lied down on the couch and tried to fall asleep. The dream came swift and hard. There was blackness under the dirt; all he could hear was the humming of a sweet voice. Spike immediately recognized it as Dru's voice. It was some lullaby she was humming, some old lullaby he remembered. His hand rose out of the earth and grasped air. The sudden energy that rushed through him gave him strength to move from the grave he was in. This was his birth, his awakening to the dark, and all that other poetry rubbish about waking as a vampire. He was renewed, energized, ready to take on the night. Dru smiled sweetly and took Spike by the hand. She led him to a young human, bound and tied on the floor of the room he was in. Just as he leaned down his chip activated sending him reeling. When he stood he saw Darla standing where he used to be. He watched her feast on the virile human in pain. 

The scene changed a swirl of colors and images. It stopped on Angel. He was lying on the floor grimacing in pain with Dru and Darla circling him. He couldn't make out the words that were being said. For some reason this scene disturbed him. He watched Dru assert herself with strength, something she never seemed to have with Spike. But that wasn't it. The thing that disturbed him was that Angel never got up. Angel ALWAYS got up. But it was like he couldn't like he was fighting something more than Dru and Darla. 

Suddenly Spike was inside Angel feeling his turmoil, seeing through his eyes. He felt like his insides were burning like fire and tearing apart. He could feel the evil inside trying to break loose trying to make him lose control. The demon and soul inside of Angel fought a war that was endless. But for a moment his soul regained power, but only for a moment. That moment stretched on for a lifetime it seemed. For that moment Angel/Spike stood and faced the feminine duo. Saying something Spike couldn't decipher, he attacked both at once. But there was no energy behind his clumsy attack. 

" Aww. Look Dru he won't give in. More's the pity. Oh, well I guess that I'll have to kill you now Angel," Darla said maliciously. It was the only thing that got through before he exploded into a pile of dust. 

Spike bolted up, screaming, from his nightmare. His chest slammed against warm chest before his arms wrapped around it. He needed to grasp on to something. Something that would wipe away his dream. 

Buffy came downstairs to make Spike be quiet because he was making noises and waking her up. When she found the chair to be empty she was suspicious but then heard him mumble something from the living room. He was sprawled out on her couch talking in his sleep. At first Buffy thought it was funny that he was talking in his sleep, but then she picked up the word Angel and demon. She leaned in to catch more when he screamed bloody murder and grabbed her. He had an iron grip on her and he was shaking. She wrapped her arms around his room-temperature body to offer some comfort. He was… trembling, not shaking, trembling. The only trembling man she ever held was Angel after he returned from Hell. Buffy started to unfold her arms and push him from her but Spike's grip tightened.

" Please don't leave me" he whimpered, his face buried in her shoulder. All he could see was the last part of his dream over and over again. Pain swathed his head like a wet towel that wouldn't dry. He never felt the tears rise. All he knew was that she was holding him. With her he was safe, protected. He wasn't dead, no, but now he knew that he didn't want to die, not just yet. No, he already died. He didn't want to stop existing. 

After what seemed like a few hours, Spike's trembling subsided enough for them to break from their embrace. But he still needed some contact, to be sure this was real. Her hand was in both of his, calming him. She took his chin in her other hand and moved his face up so that she could see into his eyes.

" What did you see?" 

" What did you see?" Buffy whispered, looking deeply into Spikes eyes. He could have stayed in those eyes forever but his own eyes welled up again with tears. The pain of his all too real dream was still too close. He was choking on his own fear and horror. 

" N-no," He stuttered, shaking his head out of her grasp. He was still grasping her hand when he looked down. He could feel her warmth, her life through her hand, it stirred him. He reluctantly let go of Buffy's small hand.

She felt strange when Spike cried in her arms. He clutched her like she was stone. He needed her, and she was there. But her feelings were mixed. This was Spike, the one who tried to kill her numerous times. She never thought that she would be consoling him from a nightmare, let alone having him sleep in her house. But how could she have turned away from him? How could she have had felt anything but tenderness to this crying man? It troubled her to see her once powerful enemy in such a vulnerable state. But his dream was the important thing; it was the reason he was at her house in the first place. She had to know what it was about. She had heard him say something about Angel and Darla. If he was in danger she had to know.

A tear fell on to her hand before he let go. It left a little cold trail as it slid down the back of her hand. She reached up and wiped the side of his face with her hand. His face felt strangely cool yet warm, but wet with tears. He looked at her in surprise. He was completely unguarded, there was no ' I'm supposed the Big Bad so I have to act all mean' there was just Spike, no there was just William. She took a corner of her housecoat and wiped his face free of tears.

It genuinely surprised him when she touched his face with such gentleness. He expected a swift blow to the head for crying all over her, but it was never delivered. He had shown her more things then he had shown anyone, including Drusilla. But there was no room in his mind for embarrassment yet. Her hands were still on his face when she spoke.

" Tell me," she urged quietly. He just stared blankly at her. She moved a few bits of his hair that were out of place behind his ear. She stroked the side of his head, relaxing him, but making him jittery too. 

" I-I need something to drink," he muttered before trying to rise. Buffy was all but sitting in his lap so it made it hard for him to rise as swiftly as he wanted to. She stood, keeping herself from falling and making it easier for him to stand. He rose and staggered off. She watched him go, still in tenderness mode but half grinning at his half naked body totter towards the kitchen, his legs shaky. She followed suit. 

He had a few cabinet doors open and had found the bottle of whiskey that was stored in the very back of the Summer's liquor cabinet. He was taking a drink from the bottle when she came in. 

" Couldn't you have gotten a glass? And you know your not wearing a shirt, right?" Tenderness mode was wearing off. She needed to know what he saw in his dream. Especially if it shook him up so badly. 

"I couldn't find any glasses, but I found what I was looking for." Giving a small salute to her with the bottle before taking another swig. " As for the shirt, I'm sorry I forgot in all the dramatics." He left the room to retrieve the shirt, and some of his dignity.

Buffy was almost disappointed when she saw he put up the shield again. Now he was back to being the same old sarcastic Spike, wonderful, she thought. When he came back into the kitchen she was sitting at the bar on a stool. He pulled up a stool next to her, grabbed the whiskey, and sat as well.

" What did you dream?" she said casually, knowing no other way to say it. She looked at him expectantly. Spikes face hardened.

" I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled. He decided it was easier to look angry in front of Buffy than to cry about it. 

" Spike, tell me. I'm going to get it out of you some how, you know it." He did know it. At least she'd asked him first, instead of torturing him, or starving him for answers. Yet, he didn't want to relive the dream. It still hung too heavy on his mind. But he gave in anyway.

" Spike," she warned.

" I died," he muttered.

" What?" Buffy asked, she really didn't hear him. 

" I died! Okay?!" Well, that wasn't what she expected to hear. Though, she did know what to expect in the first place. 

" You died? As in human died?" she said kind of in a small voice.

" No," he had to put into words she could understand. " I got dusted." Spike nodded when she 'oh'ed and took another drink. 

" Who dusted you?" she asked.

" Darla, she was with Dru. I couldn't believe it." 

" Darla? But she's dead, and isn't Dru in South America where she-. Never mind." She said when Spike shot her a deadly glance. He didn't need to be reminded that she dumped him. He remembered how strong she looked with Darla, circling around Angel. Angel, he mused, that was the reason she was asking him things. She didn't care if it hurt him to think about Dru or to remember what it was like to die. She just wanted to know about soul-boy. Though jealousy welled up in the pit of his stomach, he decided to tell her. His defenses were still too shaky and weak to deny anything from those hazel eyes that were expectantly looking at him. 

" No, Darla was there, with Dru. They were circling Angel like vultures. He was lying there on the floor, balled up in pain." Spike could see it all again. Right now he didn't care what Buffy thought, all he saw was his dream. " He looked at me, and it was like I was sucked into his body. I felt what he felt, his torment, and his war. He was struggling, fighting against something, something evil. It was making him weaker by the second." Spike knew what he was fighting. He was fighting the demon that Angel was, the demon that was buried in him. Spike now knew what it was like to go against his nature. He was trying to cope with it as well. 

" There was some talking, but I couldn't understand. I, I mean he, was in so much pain." He was getting himself confused with Angel. " But he stood and lunged for Darla. But he was too weak; there was no effort. He missed her and fell in his stomach. When I rolled over, Darla was standing above me, a stake in her hands. She said something, but all I remember was ' Oh, look Dru, he won't give in. More's the pity, now I'll have to kill you, Angel'. The stake came down. I screamed and I was dust. Then I woke up." 

Buffy sat in stunned silence. 

" What about the first one? The first dream I mean. What happened in it?"

Spike expected her to go nuts because there was something wrong with soul-boy, but she didn't. 

" Oh, well, in the first one Darla was human, and Dru came in and changed her. That's all I remember." He wasn't about to tell her how the dream really started, with her of course. 

Finally the story was seeping in. Angel was going to die? Darla was alive and Dru was back? What?! Her mind kept screaming questions. Urgency welled up inside her. She needed to talk to Giles and then Angel. Now! 

As soon as Spike came out of his daze, he could feel her urgency. Great, he thought, now she's going to do something stupid because of a sodding dream. She rose to get the phone and he laid a hand on her shoulder. 

" It was only a dream Buffy," he surprised himself with the words. " It was just a dream. There's no need to wake the Scoobies and your watcher. It was just a dream."

" You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that too," 

" I am." He said truthfully, but Buffy went and grabbed the phone anyway. She made her way to the dining room and was soon talking to Giles, glancing at Spike while pacing. She stopped and poked her head back into the kitchen. 

" Giles wants to know if you have been having any other dreams than the two you told me about?"

" A few," he immediately answered without thinking. He wanted to smack his forehead for his stupidity, but he suppressed the impulse. Buffy raised her eyebrows, waiting.

" Well? What were they?" 

" Um, I don't really remember, just flashes of things really." No, actually more like little films that gave him a reason to sleep. He grinned inwardly at his dreams of Buffy. She repeated the information to Giles and went back to pacing. 

A few minutes and a couple drinks later she came back into the kitchen. 

" Okay, Giles thinks that 'it's just a dream' too. But he'll look into it as usual. For now, why don't you go to your… crypt and get some things then go to Giles's house. You're staying there until I get back."

" Get back? What are you talking about?" She turned away from him. " You aren't going to soul-boy are you? Don't you ever listen to your watcher? It was just a dream!"

" I don't know his new number so I can't call him. The only way to see if Angel is okay is to go over there. Why do you care?"

" I don't, but there's no reason to go since it was just dream. Plus, you have Glory breathing down your neck, a kid sister to take care of and, of course, the scoobies and the rest of the human race are counting on you."

" You sound like Giles." Buffy said before speeding her way to the stairs. He heard her little feet pounding above him on the second floor. He had to somehow keep her from going. If the dreams were true and she went to LA, she'd be killed. Spike couldn't be responsible for that, no matter if it was Darla or Dru who did the killing, he'd still feel responsible. What if he were to get there faster than Buffy? What if he was the one who killed Darla and Dru? Great, he thought, now I'm beginning to believe the dreams. Yet, in his dreams he had this feeling as though it was real. He couldn't deny it, he knew somewhere inside that these were real things happening. That's it then, he thought, I'm off to LA once again. He stole silently out of Buffy's house, noting the time before he left. Just past three.

------------$@***@$-----------

Spike stole the first car he saw and drove to LA at top speeds. He entered the city just as the sun was beginning to rise. His skin was getting hotter and hotter every second as the sun rose. He flew to the warehouse in which he had tortured Angel for the Ring of Ammarra. The cool darkness greeted him with open arms. The burning feeling didn't go away for a few minutes. The first thought that came to Spike's head was, ' What did she mean 'new number'?' 

Spike immediately got to business, down in the sewers. He followed the sewer line for as long as he could before he finally picked up a human/demon scent. He followed it further down to an opening to a building. He climbed up through the hatch and was greeted by a gigantic bouncer. 

" We're closed." Mr. Muscle said. 

" Don't worry Eddie, let the man sit." Came a voice that floated over the giants shoulder. He moved and let Spike through. There were only three people in the room, and only one was human. A green skinned demon sat tiredly at one of the several tables that were positioned in front of a small stage. Spike walked tentatively towards the demon, his need for information and his race with Buffy made him throw some caution to the wind. 

" What can I help you with Tall-bloodsucking-and-handsome?" The demon said in kind of a sing-song voice. Spike sat across from the demon.

" What is this place?"

" Welcome to Caeretas, a safe and rockin' place for demons and humans." He answered. He drank from the near empty glass in his hand. 

" What are you? The owner?"

" That among other things, yes. But you aren't here to know about me are you?" – Is he reading my mind?-

" No I'm not. Have you heard about a vampire with a soul? He helps people," He asked, searching for any recognition from the demon. 

" Oh, yes, Angel. Ohh, now there is a true tone-deaf vamp, but hey his looks make up for it, am I right? What's your connection with him?" 

" We're.. old friends, I guess you could say" – if I didn't hate that bloody wanker as much as I do- " You wouldn't happen to know where he's staying?"

" Hmm, I don't know, you're cute but I gotta know," the demon leaned forward. " Are ya dangerous?"

" Not anymore, I have a bloody chip in my head to prevent it. Sorry." 

" Okay, I'll trust you. Here's his address, come back some time during open hours, and sing me one will ya?" Spike looked confused as he took the slip of paper from the demon. –Me, sing?-

" This is a Kareoke Bar, and I read those who sing. You can just call me the Mad Hatter, cause I just keep getting curiouser and curiouser. Why not sing a few words now, maybe I can help more." Spike was beginning to think the demon was crazy, but since it promised more info he agreed. He quickly belted out a few lines of "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. The demon sat back and watched.

" I can't tell you the future, but I can tell ya what I tell ya. You are so tangled around your lady love that you'd risk anything to be close to her. Even helping her with an old love. You are a true gentleman no matter how rough on the edges you pretend to be. You big softy." Spike didn't like it but he knew the demon was right.

" Thanks, I've gotta go" Spike got up and left the way he came in, but once in the sewers he went the opposite way. He knew the address and could only hope that it had sewer access. 


	3. Family Matters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the charaters if I did things would be happening differently on the show

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry it took me such a long time again. But a story comes like a giant piece of rock. Rough on the edges at first then as it gets older, it smooths out and turns into something of beauty. Now.. Read On McDuff!

_______--------$@_______

The sewer was dark and dank, and Spike was thankful. He knew the day sun burned in the sky brightly while he swiftly slid through the twists and turns of the LA sewer system. He stopped before a ladder that was built into the wall. This was the address that was given to him. Sighing, he climbed the ladder and opened the hatch. He poked his head into the room before pulling himself up. It was a basement full of clatter and a spot near some stairs that was cleared for a punching bag and a knife throwing area. Uninterested in searching through boxes, Spike moved his way to the stairs. Upon climbing them he heard voices. One English male, and one distinctly female voice. Edging the door open he listened to the raised voices.

" Could you, for one second, stop rifling through books and get a life?" Cordelia, no one else could sound like that.

" Could you then, stop reading magazines and daydreaming, and get to work? I do believe that I'm the only one working here." The crisp British accent was brought higher with agitation. Wesley.

" Hey, I'm doing research for my acting career."

" Acting career? oh, Stain-be-gone is so great, I can't believe it is so good'," he said in a monotonous voice. 

" That was low. Okay, since we're hitting below the belt here, At least I'm not sleeping with someone to get famous." Her voice seethed.

" Oh, please, I love Virginia, and who would even want to talk with someone who doesn't do anything?"

" Not do anything? Excuse me, Vision girl here!" Spike had eased through the door and stood just behind the corner. He was just beginning to enjoy the little exchanges when a large hand came around and grabbed his chest. 

All conversation stopped when Gunn pulled the blonde stranger from the basement door. Spike shrugged the tall black man from his coat. Wesley looked confused, Gunn looked mad, and Cordelia looked shocked and scared. 

" Spike!" Cordelia jumped.

" Spike?"

" Who's Spike?"

" Ahh, it's good everyone knows my name." He chuckled at his own joke, referring to the show Cheers. 

" So, ah, what brings you to LA?" Cordy said, backing up towards the desk. 

" No need for a stake love, I've been deactivated, neutered if you must." He sauntered to a couch that was in the center of the room. He wanted to bask in their fear, even if it wasn't the bowel trembling fear he really wanted. It had been a long time since he even felt useful, let alone feared. He really wanted to keep them thinking he was a full' vampire, but he knew that he would live longer if he told them outright. 

" Who's Spike?" Gunn chimed in again.

" William the Bloody, Vampire." Wesley said staring at Spike. Spike took out a cigarette and patted his pockets for the lighter before adding a nod in recognition. 

" What do you mean neutered? As in –"

" NO, not like that I just can't bite people anymore." He hated telling people, already feeling the power he had over them slipping. "Thanks to Captain Cardboard and his little army poofs I can't have anymore fun" he found his lighter and lit the cigarette. 

"Hold on there a sec, you're telling me William the Bloody a.k.a. the Big Bad, can't go all Grrrr anymore!??!! Oh this is hilarious!" Cordelia exclaimed, and much to Spike dismay, began to screech with laughter.

"Oh ha ha, just get your kicks in now Miss Can't Even Act in Her Sleep." Wesley couldn't help but to snicker.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, could somebody please explain to me who this guy is and why you guys are laughing? I know I can be a lil' slow sometimes but,.." Gunn said before Cordy began.

" This is Spike, he used to think he was the Big Bad' in Sunnydale before Buffy kicked his ass out of town, causing his girlfriend to break up with him and that made him come back to town. I seem to remember a certain kidnapping that ended my one good relationship, you owe me Spike." Cordy now walked over to him. 

" ey none of that now," He shot up from the couch, he did not come here for pain, and good old memories of when he was bad. Cordelia still slugged him in the face.

"Bastard!" She yelled and jumped a couple a feet back fully expecting a return attack.

"Your punches are gonna need a little more than that pet," Spike said feeling the tender spot on his jaw. Her punch was a kitten's paw compared to the Slayers. 

"Oh, okay," She reeled back with her left foot and full-force kicked him in the nether region.

"BLOODY HELL!" Now he launched at her out of pure male rage. Immediately he was thrown to the floor now by the pain in his head. "I am soooo sick of that!!!" he yelled clutching his head and groin.

Wesley and Gunn stared in disbelief. Cordelia looked at them standing there with their mouths hanging open and said, "Well I had to find out if he was lying right?" 

They still stole sympathetic glances to Spike who was busy doubled over on the floor. Instead of helping him Wesley walked around Spike and sat in his unoccupied seat, making sure to cross his legs. 

" So you really can't bite people? Interesting, so what exactly did these army people do to you?" Spike glared at him. –This is not why I'm here, damn it, I don't want to tell them of my bloody inconsistencies'. -

" Sod off," he slowly stood, pain ebbing both in his head and his groin. 

" Who cares? Anyway why are you here?" – Good old Cordy, getting to the point that serves her the most. - Spike smiled.

" I'm looking for the Poofta, oops I mean Angel." 

" Why so you can lock him up and torture him to death?" – oh, pretty Cordelia you hit the mother load. I'd like to string up that bloody prat. Maybe I could get some hilarity out of it if I did; after all beating him with a crowbar seemed one hell of a way for entertainment. Buffy, you have to remember Buffy, that's what you're here for. -.

" No, I need to warn him and ask him some things." 

" And why should we believe you?" If Spike could breathe he would have let out an exasperated sigh at the young woman. 

" Because you should, you silly bint," He was ready to take off, just to leave because he was beginning to believe Angel deserved whatever was coming his way. The only thing that kept him where he was, was the thought of Buffy leaving and never coming back, figuratively and literally. 

" No worries Cordelia, Angel isn't here," Wesley finally spoke up. Spike looked expectantly towards him. 

" Well? Where is he?" No one seemed to be willing to answer him. Spike turned to Cordelia. " If you don't tell me you'll have to answer to Buffy."

" Pfft. Yeah, like Buffy would have anything to do with your sorry ass. Even if she doesn't have the best taste, in well, anything." 

" Oh, really? I have been helping the Scoobies, which you are not, nor ever have been, part of, for the last year. The Watcher even has a soft spot for me," He said tapping where his dead heart was.

" I don't believe you," Cordy squinted suspiciously.

" Well, it's true."

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Children!" Wesley stood to stop the childhood bickering contest before it even really began. Now, he thought, I know how she and I sound. " What is it you needed to tell Angel?" 

" It's for his ears only. No exceptions." Spike shrugged.

" You're not backing down from this are you?" Wesley said, cocking an eyebrow. Spike got a very bored look on his face but shook his head no. 

" He's in San Francisco." Cordy lied finally gave in. 

" Right, good, he's away. If Buffy comes here looking for him, don't tell her where he is, it's a matter of her safety."

" Why do you care?" –Because I love her- but that thought wouldn't do if he said it. His mind formed a quick lie that would get him out of an uncomfortable situation.

" I don't, I was sent by her Watcher. He knew she would do something like this."

" Like what?" Said a voice from behind all of them. Buffy stood in a little pane of sunlight. She held a bag in one of her hands and held the door in the other. She looked surprised and vaguely irritated when she saw Spike in the midst of the abandoned hotel. She came in completely; the door making a loud noise in the silence that had fallen over everyone. 

" Spike, what are you doing here?" He kept his mouth shut, because he knew if he said anything, it would come out as babble with a stutter. But he had to say something.

" Talkin' with friends, what does it look like Slayer?"

" You don't have any friends Spike." Spike strode up to her, just close enough to touch her if he reached out but far enough away that she didn't feel invaded. 

" That hurts Slayer, that really hurts," he said in a mock pain. – But it really does. Stop thinking like that, you'll become softer than you already are. –

" I don't have time for you Spike," She tried to push past him and jealousy sprang up at Spike.

" Oh, right but you have time for shagging soul-boy?" Once it came out of his mouth he was instantly sorry. He crossed a line he was never supposed to cross. He knew long before her fist made contact with his face that he deserved it. He lost his balance and fell back, but this time he didn't spring up as usual.

Buffy looked down at him. He wouldn't look at her, his body language was saying he was ashamed of what he said. For reasons she didn't know she bent down and offered her arm. His surprised brilliant blue eyes met hers before he took her arm. As soon as he was on his feet she went to release him but his grip tightened lightly. He brought his face so close to hers he could feel her warmth.

" I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly she could barely hear him, but she heard it. Her anger was swallowed by shock. She could only look at him.

" So, Buffy, what brings you to L.A?" Cordy said conversationally, the first one to step away from the line her, Gunn, and Wesley made while watching the exchange. 

" Um, I'm looking for Angel." She replied after tearing her eyes from Spike's. She stepped away from him and towards Cordy. He let go of her arm and suppressed a sigh. The smell of her could overpower him in seconds, her certain scent made him weak. Though, he had only held on to her for a few moments he felt the power of her warmth. Clenching his jaw he ordered himself back into control. He turned and faced the foursome with an uncaring expression.

Cordelia looked between Buffy and Spike, dubious of the coincidence of their arrivals. She had to keep telling herself not to deal with Buffy's outfit and get down to business. 

" Angel's not here," Wesley told Buffy. 

" Well, where is he?" she replied. 

" Told you," Spike said pointing to Cordy. She impulsively stuck her tongue out at him. In a way she was "answering to Buffy". She would have kept her mouth shut and not told anyone if Buffy didn't look so grave.

" He's out hunting a Krellos demon," she said looking at her feet. " We don't know when he'll be back."

" During the day?"

" Sewers, that's where it lives," Wesley answered.

"I guess I'll just wait. Hey? Where's Spike?" They looked around, Spike was gone. A loud bang came from the basement. Buffy sighed.

" Where's the sewer access?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

" The basement." Wesley pointed to a hallway. Buffy started off in that direction when Cordelia stopped her. 

" It's no use, Spike'll never find him." She said with confidence.

" What makes you so sure?" 

" Because it usually takes the whole night to find these things, and I know exactly where it is." Cordelia smiled. Buffy was confused.

" Cordelia has visions," Wesley supplemented. Still confused Buffy sat on the nearby couch. Wesley sat down next to her and began explaining who the PTB were and how Cordy was connected. 

" Oh, wow, does that mean you actually do something?" Buffy said to Cordelia. Pay back for Cordy giving her disapproving looks every time she caught her looking at Buffy's clothes. Shocked, Cordelia opened and closed her mouth not prepared for the insult. Wesley chuckled, unable to contain himself. It was very close to the conversation they had earlier. 

Meanwhile

Once Spike was a few blocks away in the sewers he could finally think again.

- Okay, Krellos demon, where do they live? - Spike thought. – You know this, come on! Oh! Got it! - He took off from where he was standing in search of a lower level access to the sewers. Following the twists and turns he spotted an access tunnel. Grinning he lowered himself a few levels more into the earth. Satisfied he was deep enough he quickly chose a direction and started off. Three hours later he was unsuccessful. The most he had found were some old newspapers and a lot of junk. Angry, he turned back and made his way to the surface. The sun had set an hour ago so Spike climbed out the sewers into an alleyway. The air was sweet and warm, a good change from the stale and stinky scent in the sewers. Sighing, Spike patted his jacket looking for his cigarettes. He groaned when he couldn't find them, and then remembered he set them on the counter at the hotel. He dove his hands into his pockets hoping he had cash. Thanking whomever, he went out onto the street. 

One step out of the dirty party store, the thick mentholated smoke that entered Spike's dead lungs was gladly received. After a few puffs he decided to go back to the hotel, angry he was unable to find Angel, but happy he didn't at the same time. He walked slow, giving himself time to think about things. 

In a way he was happy he wasn't dreaming about Buffy anymore. It was wrong, he knew it, but it wasn't as if he could control it. Even through the thought of his beloved Drusilla, the bloody slayer plagued his mind. Maybe he could get through this ludicrous obsession if he surrounded himself with Dru, or anything that would get his mind off of her. Her, all he could think about was her. 

He had hated her. Hated her with such a force it startled him at times. It just got to him how she could be so sure, so confident in her battles. Spike wanted to make her squirm, make her scream, make her bleed. Maybe he got that from Angelus, that bloody prat. Angelus didn't do what he did for revenge; he did it out of his passion for her. He wanted her just like I do, Spike thought. He wanted to maim, slaughter, and destroy her. Yet, he also wanted to kiss her, love her, give his life for her. 

Drusilla knew it before Spike did. His Dark Princess knew that he was surrounded by Sunshine, before he even thought about his obsession with killing the Slayer. He had no idea what she meant when she told him so down South America, but she was right. 

"When I look at you all I see is the Slayer." She had said. Even then she surrounded him. Is that why I came back? He asked himself. Is that why I chose to come back to Sunnyhell? Because deep down I knew Dru was right? Probably. 

There were so many times in the past year that he just wanted to scream why?" over and over into the night sky. Maybe this was his curse, that he was to love without question, without reason, those who were to either leave or hate him for it. Only he knew the nights and days the Spike had spent crying, screaming over his love. Both Drusilla and Buffy. 

Spike was deep in thought when a trashcan flew out of an alleyway nearly hitting him. Shock made him stop dead in his tracks. The sounds of struggle were loud, coming form the back of the alley. Cautiously Spike peered around the sharp corner. 

A dark clad figure that could only be Angel swiftly kicked a large ugly demon with scale like ridges all over its body. Spike assumed this was the missing Krellos demon. It returned a kick to Angel's torso with force sending him into the wall. It turned to run out the dead end alley, but before Spike could move into it's path Angel grabbed the back of his shirt. 

" Now, now, didn't your mother teach you to finish what you started?" He said as he planted a firm square punch to the demons "face". It fell and couldn't right itself. With one last punch Angel placed his foot into the demon's skull, killing it. Angel stood there a moment, his foot inside the Demon's skull, anger seething from him. Spike moved back around the corner a split second before Angel looked in his direction. Deciding that right now wasn't the best moment to drop in on Angel; Spike quickly looked for a place to hide. Just a few yards away there was a doorway that would maybe keep him hidden. Sprinting, he made it just a few seconds before Angel came out of the alley. 

Spike could feel the silent thrill that was sent through his body when he quietly slid out from his hiding place, following Angel. It as if he was hunting again, stalking his victim. With new energy and grace he dodged into hiding places when Angel threw a look over his shoulder. Spike remembered how he could follow someone for hours without the victim ever knowing it. The morbid satisfaction the surprise brought when he attacked made his blood boil for more. He stepped with more confidence, turning a sharp corner Angel had disappeared into. 

" Spike?" Angel grabbed Spikes throat, throwing him against the wall. Maybe he stepped with a little too much confidence. " What do you want?"

" To talk," Spike had to bite his tongue to keep from sputtering out the insults that would take him no where. 

" Talk?" Angel added more pressure to Spikes chest and throat. " Like the last time you came to talk? I mostly remember railroad spikes through my torso. Doesn't sound like talking to me."

" Look, I'm bloody sorry!"

" You're never sorry Spike." 

" Will you people stop telling me what I have and don't have and what I do and don't do! How the hell would you know what I do? "

" What people?" 

" People that I should just kill and have done with it. People like the Slayer," A wicked grin played on Spike's lips. Looking into Angel's eyes, Spike could see the instant panic that flicked on at the mention of Buffy. Not for the first time, he could relate to the feeling. 

" I don't think you're in the best position to say anything about Buffy." Angel removed his hand from Spike's throat and moved it to his pocket. He withdrew a stake and held it heavily against Spike's dead heart. " I don't think you'd like to threaten Buffy now would you?"

" I wasn't threatening. I came here because of the silly bint." He gasped as Angel added weight to the stake. 

" Don't play games with me Spike." 

" I'm not playing games!" He said, exasperated. "Sod off," he shrugged Angel's hands from his throat and chest. To his surprise Spike felt like he wanted to cry. This only helped to make him angrier. 

" If no one wants to listen to me, fine. It's not my arse that's going to get killed." He looked pointedly at Angel. He turned to leave Angel's presence but Angel stopped him. 

" Are you sure about that?" Angel gripped the stake that was still in his hand. 

" Please," Spike said. " I have heard that enough from the Slayer. Believe me it gets old." 

" What? Gets old?"

" Yeah, every time I help the bitch she threatens to kill me."

" Help?" Angel sounded incredulous. For a moment Spike forgot that Angel had no idea about his chip or anything that was happening in Sunnydale.

" Oh, that's right you haven't been there," Spike drew out the last few words, emphasizing his point. He could see the guilt form in Angel's eyes and his fight to not show it on his face. Spike decided to prod a bit more." Well, this year has been very eventful to say the least. And you've gone and missed it all. Well except for that pop in on Thanksgiving."

" Which I remember seeing you tied to a chair in the living room." Angel threw back at him, but Spike just shrugged. " How did you get out of those bonds?" 

" She let me go," he said not wanting to tell the whole truth yet. 

" Why? Buffy would never-"

" She said there's no reason killing something so useless, bitch."

" What?" Angel was totally lost. 

" Fine, Last year I got kidnapped by some government poofs, they gave me a nice little chip in my head so I can't hurt any human. Buffy, well, Giles really, took me in, nursed me back to health, and sent me on my merry way." Angel looked as if he needed to sit down. 

" You can't hurt people?" For a moment Angel stared then he started laughing. 

" Not you too," Spike got real close to whining at that moment. " I am leaving. I need to get back to the Slayer before she goes and does something stupid like looking for me, and then you." 

" Why would she look for you?" 

" Because she needs me." Angel looked dubious.

" Buffy? Need you? Ha!" At that moment Spike decided to seal his mouth shut with a swift punch to the face. Angel fell back, not expecting the blow. For a moment he looked confused. 

" I can't hurt people, pet, but I sure as hell can hurt you" Spike said before kicking Angel's side. Angel rolled away and stood up. 

" What is this William?" Angel taunted. 

" Just call it unfinished business," Spike sneered. He launched himself at Angel, but Angel caught him and threw him over his shoulder into the wall. Spike recovered with lightning quickness and waited for Angel to attack. Angel's massive fist collided with Spikes face. Spike dodged the next blow that was intended for his face and hit Angel squarely his wide chest, moving him back for a moment. Spike landed a good punch on Angel's jaw, feeling the bone crack a millisecond after impact. Both had lost their human visages by this point.

Meanwhile

The conversation had stopped about an hour ago. Every once in a while Wesley or Cordy would throw her a sympathetic glance. They knew everything that was going on in Sunnydale, and everything that was going on in Buffy's life. In return, Buffy knew about everything that was happening here in LA. She was worried about Angel, and worried about Spike for some odd reason. This was making her restless, all this waiting. She never just waited; other than every other night when vamps decided to rise late, but that was beside the point. She needed to find Angel before things went down that weren't supposed to. Finally she stood and made her way to the front doors. 

" Where are you going?" Cordy asked. 

" I don't know about you but I can't take this waiting." With that she left the building. It was very near dark outside and by instinct and withdrew a stake from her purse. After walking a few blocks, she needed to use it. A thin vamp launched itself at her and right on the stake in her hand. 

- Well, that was easy, - she thought. - Whatever happened to stalk then attack? Sheesh, no vamps have standards anymore. -

She moved on, making her way through the city she used to live. She walked another hour with no luck. She walked by an old cemetery, and got a flashback of an old memory. 

(((((((0000000)))))))

Buffy sat down on the cold ground, and began picking at her nails. A stake and a crucifix in her lap.

" Do you have any gum?" She said to Merrick. He looked annoyed.

" No," he replied. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and a hand appeared from the freshly lain dirt. Buffy screamed and stood up. A man appeared from the earth with a bumpy face and fangs glittering in the moonlight. Merrick tried to stake the beast but it took him over its shoulder ready to throw him away. Buffy didn't know what to do. Then, hands appeared at her ankles, grabbing them, pulling her to the vampire that stood out of its grave. She screamed and struggled hard to free herself. She kicked the vampire in its head making it fly back and hit its own grave stone. Merrick was rolling around with the other vampire trying desperately to stake it. When the vamp tried to bite Merrick a stake came through its back and heart, killing it. 

" Behind you," Merrick warned, throwing another stake at Buffy. She turned and staked the remaining vampire. She could only stare at Merrick in disbelief of what she just did. 

((((((((0000000))))))) 

She pushed the memory away, not wishing to mourn her first watcher. She went around the cemetery, making sure she didn't enter it. Old memories had a way of wounding her instead of helping her. Suddenly she had this feeling, this sense of something. The last time she felt this way was Thanksgiving. 

" Angel" she whispered as it dawned on her. As she moved on the feeling got stronger. Sounds of struggling could be heard and Buffy rushed towards them. Just as she turned the corner she saw Angel fly back into the wall. He muttered something and stood. He kicked his attacker and then punched his down turned face. She caught a flash of black leather then saw the tale-tell platinum head turn and give Angel a roundhouse kick. Buffy watched them for a few moments, debating on whether to intervene or not. 

Angel was clearly winning the fight, throwing Spike around and knocking him into walls, she decided. But she had to give Spike points for inventiveness. He grabbed a box and crashed it over Angel's head. Angel lunged at Spike, tackling him. They rolled around a bit, each gaining and losing ground by turns. They seemed evenly matched in strength and fighting ability. But no killing blows were made. They were still on the ground when Buffy decided to intervene. 

" Hello?" Buffy shouted over the struggling. Neither looked like they heard her. " Am I the only one afraid of getting testosterone poisoning?" It was then that Angel looked over at her, giving Spike a great opportunity to punch him. Spike took it and Angels head hit the pavement. Angel returned by putting his foot onto Spike's stomach and kicking him off, sending him flying into the alley wall. Angel stood and began to advance on Spike, who was trying to recover. 

" Angel," Buffy said expectantly. Angel stopped in his tracks, but didn't look at Buffy. He didn't want to risk another chance for Spike to get a free hit. His eyes were glittering with exhilaration, as were Spikes. It had been a long time since either of them had such a good fight. Spike grinned and Angel returned it without thinking. 

" Angel? Spike?" Buffy said again irritated. Both men looked at her at the same time. " Could you explain to what exactly you're doing?"

" Fighting, pet, what else does it look like?" Spike answered instantly. Buffy glared at him and he grinned back. 

" Thank you Mr. Obvious, but may I ask why?" Spike shrugged. In truth he had forgotten. He looked to Angel for help. 

" Unfinished business." Angel supplied, making Spike chuckle. Angel landed a swift punch to Spikes stomach making his laugh more of a wheeze. Buffy put her hands on her hips but accepted the answer. 

" I don't suppose you told him did you?" she addressed Spike. 

" Tell him what?" 

" You know Spike." 

" Oh, yeah, almost forgot," Spike shrugged and turned to Angel. " No, wait, I did forget it. Hmm, it seemed vaguely important too. Sorry Slayer, it seems to have slipped my mind." 

" You're a pig Spike," Spike put his hands over his heart in a mocking forlorn gesture. " How could you forget something so important?"

" Oh, that's right, it was about Peaches here. Now I remember." He looked between Angel and Buffy. He looked as if he was debating on something. " No, I don't want to tell you." 

He turned and tried to walk off but Angel grabbed him and Buffy moved into his path. Both Angel and Buffy held a stake in their hand. The threat was apparent to Spike. Here was no way to talk his way out of this one. But he could try couldn't he?

" Hey, w-why don't we go to the hotel or something?" He stuttered. " C'mon, you know I was joking, right? Oh, bloody hell, would you just stop advancing on me already? I get it. I'll tell him!" Spike was angry but relieved when they backed off.

" Okay," Angel said. " Just what is this about?" 

" Let's just go back to the hotel, okay?" Buffy nearly purred. It got under Spike's skin how she was to Angel. Bloody prat. 

They walked in a heavy silence, glancing at Spike every few moments to make sure he didn't bolt. They made their way back to the hotel. 

I know this has taken forever, but hey you're reading it aren't you? I'll try to get more chapters but I'm not a quick writer, especially when I have four work-in-progresses. Thanks for reading and please please do review!! 


	4. The Hyperion

Disclaimer: Ack.. who cares? If they wanna sue me they can try and find me. 

AN: All work and no play makes Izzy a dull girl……. Grrr.. Late nights plus writers block, plus no sugar makes a very very bad combination. But I did it finally. I'm already working on the next chapter.. hopefully it'll come out a hell-of-a-lot faster than this one. Oh! And Angel the Embraced? Should be up soon after this one. Thanx! And Enjoy! 

By the way… I'm terrible at fight scenes, so, bare with me.

________----------$@* **@$--------________

Hyperion-

Waiting was all there was left to do. Buffy left less than an hour ago and the Bat Pack had done close to nothing. Wesley was anxiously reading a decrepit book, Gunn was silently falling asleep on the sofa in the lobby, and Cordy was trying to read her magazine. She was having problems focusing on the famous faces and the juicy tid-bits about them, because the thought of both Buffy _and_ Spike in town looking for Angel meant something was up, something bad. After all the last two times Buffy was here Angel was almost killed. 

-That girl just attracts bad news- Cordy thought. Not only did she think the appearances of her two, ahem, foes, was strange but also the interaction between them. Spike was almost casual with Buffy, as if they did that on a regular basis. Now they were out looking for Angel. What if they both find him? What will happen? Will Angel be okay? The thoughts were keeping her from having any fun, but she couldn't ignore them. They were about her friend, one of the few people in her life who supports what she does. She suddenly slapped her hand on the desk, at which she was standing. Gunn nearly fell off the couch. 

" Where are they?" she said impatiently. 

" Cordelia, you know it can take days to track this kind of demon." Wesley said matter-of-factly. " We can't possibly now where they are." 

" You could have just said 'I don't know'." Cordy rolled her eyes. " I just have a funny feeling about this." 

" Funny feeling? Is it a vision?" Wesley came up to her. But she pushed him away.

" Do you see me lying on the floor, clutching my head, and drooling? I think not."

" What kind of funny is it?" Gunn asked, stretching. "Funny 'ha-ha' or funny 'peculiar'?" Cordy rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Wesley.

" No, it's just that I feel like there's that something bad is going to happen to Angel."

" Why would you think that?" 

" Well, let's think, last time Spike was here he nearly tortured our boss to death. Oh, yeah, neither of you were here for that." Cordy looked sad for a moment, thinking about Doyle. She shrugged it off and continued talking. 

" And the last time Buffy came here Angel was left dangling on a helicopter, and fell five stories off a building, into the clutches of the police. Does that sound like a happy visit?" She had a point, Wesley admitted.

" I mean this is Buffy and Angel we're talking about. I seem to remember Angel missing a soul because of her. The least she could do is stay away." Cordy stopped. She realized just how she sounded. Like a jealous girlfriend. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make it sound any better. 

" I'm just worried."

" It's understandable Cordelia. He is our boss-"

" No," she cut in. " he is our friend, and I don't want to see my friends hurt." She went to her chair and grabbed the stylish leather coat that was lying there. She put it on and started out of the Lobby.

" Where are you going?"

" _I'm_ going to see if my _friend_ is okay. _You_ two can do what every you like." She said harshly to them as she opened the front door. She almost collided headfirst with a very irritated Slayer. 

" God! Watch it!" Buffy said. 

" Buffy? I was just coming to look for you." Cordy stuttered. Behind Buffy she saw a blonde head dodge a meaty fist. Buffy spun around and tried to stop the fistfight. 

" Boys!" she yelled over the struggling. "Stop it!" The men locked arms and Buffy punched Spike.

" Hey!" Cordy said when Buffy slugged Angel as well. This made the vamps unlock arms, each holding their own injury, allowing Buffy slip in between the two. Immediately the two men tried to get back at each other, squeezing Buffy between them. Her back was pressed against Angel's front and she was pushing on Spike's chest with her feet and her hands. The men glared at each other over her short blonde head. They didn't try to hit one another for fear they would hit Buffy.

Cordy could see she was pushing both men with all her slayer-strength. She decided to help. Cordy went behind Spike and wrapped her arm around his throat. She put her full weight on her arm, choking him. He didn't move a muscle because he didn't need to breathe. She paused and twisted her leg around his leg and placed all her weight back on his throat. But this time, instead of squeezing his neck, she pulled him back. He wasn't prepared for her pull and fell. Cordy wasn't expecting him to move she lost her balance and went flying with Spike.

" Angel," she heard Buffy say. Cordelia expected to feel the hard ground beneath her, but she didn't. Instead she felt a soft cotton shirt on a hard cold chest. Spike had caught Cordy midair and turned both of them so he landed on the ground. 

Looking up she almost was at the end of a hard fist. She ducked into Spike's chest, clutching his shirt. Buffy was screaming at Angel, trying to get him away from Spike. Cordy suddenly felt a cool hand under the bottom of her shirt touching her spine. She looked up. Clear ice-blue eyes gazed back at her, full of humor. She dug her elbow into his side and slapped his face simultaneously. Spike laughed and groaned at the same time. When Cordelia tried to get up Spike hung on to her shirt for a second. Angel saw it and went into a rage. He came charging at the pair. 

" Angel! Stop!" Cordy screamed, alarmed. Angel stopped dead in his tracks. It helped that Buffy was trying to pull him back. Angel looked at Cordy, his rage making his usually soft brown eyes hard. It scared her to be in front of such a glare. She heard Spike stand up behind her. Angel was moving again. 

This time, instead of Buffy, Cordelia was now caught between two angry male bodies. She didn't try to push then away. She just simply looked into Angel's eyes and asked for him to stop.

" Angel," she said quietly. " Please stop this now. Before I get hurt." She knew that would get a reaction out of him. Without looking down to her he backed off. 

Wesley and Gunn came flying out of the Hotel, late as usual. 

" What happened?" Wesley asked, slightly huffing for his run. 

" Male Bonding," Buffy muttered. She then shrugged, wrapped her arm around Angel's arm and led him into the hotel. Spike snickered behind Cordy. 

" Someone had to put the leash back on 'em didn't she?" Cordy spun around and gave Spike a look that would have set him on fire. 

" You ***ever*** touch me again, I'll not only let Angel loose on your sorry ass, but I'll help myself to a certain member of your body. Got it?" Spike could only nod. He was surprised at her attack, and a little scared. She really looked like she meant it. She spun around and left Spike alone with Gunn and Wesley. They looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity.

" You *touched* her?" Gunn asked, more mad than he thought. 

" What do you care?" 

" Cordelia is my friend. I don't care for two-bit soulless vampire to be touchin' her." 

" Whatever," Spike muttered and entered the Hotel. 

Three hours later….

Spike was not happy, but then again, neither was Buffy or Angel. As he looked around the ruined lobby of the Hyperion, he had to chuckle. Plant pieces where all over the stained carpet. Papers were everywhere from when Spike got behind the desk and Angel pursued him. Spike wasn't really sure why he hadn't told Angel, - other than I hate him- he thought. But the proposition of causing damage was just too fun to pass up. 

They had just tied him up with help from the rest of the group. It made Spike mad that they now had a prime and unfair opportunity to play 'kick-the-Spike'. But they surprisingly didn't hit Spike. The Bat Pack, Cordy, Wesley, and Gunn, said goodnight to Buffy and Angel and left. Buffy asked if she could stay with him for the night. With a look of apprehension Angel agreed and showed her a room. 

Then they turned off all the lights. Spike could see just fine with his preternatural eyesight, but it just pissed him off that they would just leave him here. He strained against his bonds; there was no room for escaping. He could get out of his rope-cuffs tied tightly around his wrists if he broke his wrist and a few fingers. For a moment he contemplated doing just so. But he wasn't about to break his own wrist.

" Oh, Bloody Hell," he said aloud. He relaxed back in his chair. He looked around before continuing. " Bloody Slayer. Makes me come all the way here, almost killing me, to what? Beat the snot out of me?" He snickered. 

" I think not. She just wants me to tell the poof about my dreams. She thinks it'll help, that I'll help. What do I care that past nasties are going to come and kick his ass? My dreams are mine. I can stand it if she sees me vulnerable for one instant, but him? There is no way I'm going to tell him. First thing the bloody prat does to me when he sees me is throw me up against a wall." He wished he could be standing and pacing.

" Hell, I never talked to myself before… before Buffy." he couldn't say it aloud. Well, not easily in any case. " C'mon mate, you know you don't have a chance with her. Even if ya did, would you take it?" he asked himself. 

" No, I wouldn't. I'd stand idly by watching her get hurt watching her. Caw, I'm not better than Brood-boy. At least had the opportunity to hold her, touch her. She never hated him for what he is. Damn it, Spike, stop thinking out loud!" And there he stopped for a long while. He tried to get out of his bonds but it proved impossible. But suddenly, they loosened considerably. He caught the scent of something familiar. When warm hands touched his own, he knew who it was. 

" Nibblet?" She came around front and kept untying his ropes. " What are you doing here?"

" Mom, Buffy, and Dad." Dawn answered.

" Is something wrong?" Spike became alert and took the rest of the ropes off himself. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. She started giggling and ran towards the door, dragging Spike along with her. At the door she stopped and turned quickly to Spike. She put her hands gently on the sides of his face. She smiled as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. When their lips met Spike was sent into another realm. 

Blindingly white light flowed all around him. It seemed to breathe, and flow as if it was living. Then he saw a black cloud hovering over this beautiful being, nearly engulfing it. For some reason it hurt Spike's heart to see this. Suddenly the dark being vanished. He watched as the shimmering white being was formed, molded into a human shape. He saw the memories that were being shaped into this thing. The he saw its face. It was Dawn. 

Lips parted and the world was returned. 

" See?" She whispered, still close to him. " I'm nothing, but everything, my love." She looked over her shoulder, out the door. " Someone is looking for me. I must go."

" Your sister will be worried sick, Nibblet." 

" She's not my sister. I'm nothing Spike, you of all people should know what it means to be nothing." Her words hurt. She kissed his lips quickly and let go of his face. 

" Don't go out there Nib- Dawn. It's dangerous. Please don't, the- the sun. Dawn!" She opened the door and went out. Instinctively he followed. Light burned his eyes, but didn't harm him in any other way. 

He looked around. He was in an expensive apartment. Clothes were thrown in various places. Off in another room, maybe, he heard screaming. Cautiously, he followed the sound. He looked into a bedroom, there was a woman on the bed writhing in agony. Her body contorting and twisting in different directions. Some short demons pushed their way past Spike to the woman. In their clutches they had an unconscious man. The woman grabbed this man and threw him on the bed with inhuman strength. She pressed herself to him and sank her hands into him. Not just a little bit but her hands were completely inside this young man. Suddenly, the woman stopped moving. The young man, though, stood up out of the bed and addressed the demons. 

A flash and a second later, Spike saw Dawn in chains screaming. He tried to go to her but he couldn't move. Xander came into the room. Dawn pleaded with him to let her go, but Xander just smiled and slapped her. This sent Spike into a rage. He tried desperately to hit Xander, but he couldn't seem to touch him. 

" You're my little key aren't you?" He heard Xander say.

" No!' Dawn screamed. 

" Don't play with me. I've had a lot on my mind and this new body isn't fitting so well. You are going to get me back to hell. And you," He turned to Spike. " I have no need for anymore. Bye, Bye." 

With that Xander pushed Spike out a window he never knew was there. While falling he burst into flames. Spike could feel his skin boil and peel. His blood was no longer cool, it was burning him. Searing him from the inside. He felt his nails chip and crack open in the heat. His insides came bubbling out through his charred skin, bursting into flames themselves. He screamed as he never had, before his head became mere dust in the wind. 

_______----------$@* **@$---------_______

He wanted to take one last look around the bright world in which he was falling. He opened his eyes, hearing the crackling sound they made. The light hurt, but it wasn't the pain he had known. Buffy was there, staring at him. He had to smile. It figured she'd be the last thing he saw before departing form the world. 

- She seems so real – he thought. He reached out a burnt hand and tried to touch the soft face. He sucked in an unneeded breath when his fingers brushed her face, followed the curve of her jaw. Her hazel eyes were confused, almost sad. Everything seemed so silent. No more cracking, no more boiling. There was just Buffy. Spike didn't care about anything, not even dying. But this was lasting too long. Some thing was wrong.

Or, terribly right. Maybe this was Heaven. His own Heaven. But it was all shattered when Angel broke the spell. Spike returned to reality. This was no Heaven, it was Hell, a world full of torture for him.

Angel broke them apart. He couldn't stand watching Spike caress his ex- that way. The sensitive, loving way he slid his fingers gently across her skin. Angel vividly remembered that skin. Spike was in love; Angel knew it from the innocent gesture. And Angel was going to kill him for it. If it weren't for Buffy he would have. 

Buffy lifted Spike up from where he had knocked himself over. He was still tied tightly to the chair. She leaned down and looked at him levelly. 

" Okay, you either fell and hit your head very hard, or, you had another dream. Which is it." She said without a hint of threat. He pointedly glared at Angel. Buffy sighed and turned to Angel. 

" Angel, could you excuse us?" Angel wasn't looking at her. He was glaring right back at Spike. Trying to say with his eyes 'I know, and I'll use it against you some how'. He handed her a glass of water and nodded in silent fury. He left the room. Spike, unfortunately, caught the message in Angel's look.

" Well? Did you have another dream?" Buffy asked. A little alarmed by the panic in his expression.

" Oh, bloody hell. I died again." He said realizing now that it wasn't a memory, just a dream. 

" What happened? Was Angel in it again?" Spike expression went completely blank. He didn't want to talk to her now. His jealousy rose instantly, but since the dream wasn't about him it backed down. 

" No your poof didn't make a guest appearance in my dream. But a few familiar faces did."

" Like who?" She sat on the floor in front of Spike. He had to look down to catch her eyes. 

" Xander, and Nibblet." 

" Dawn?" She asked, easily interpreting his pet name for her. " What happened?" She was afraid, even more so than when he told her of Angel. Spike told her in detail all he could remember. By the end of it, she had her knees up to her chest and her face resting on them. For that moment Buffy didn't look like the Strong and powerful Slayer he knew her to be. She looked like a normal twenty-year-old who was just told a strange story. 

" So," she began, trying to sort this all out. " You saw Dawn and she told you she was The Key. And then you saw Glory suck something into Xander and he chained up Dawn?" 

" Uh, Yeah, just about. Don't forget I died." He failed to mention he kissed Dawn in his dream. He didn't think it was really wise to say that, seeing that he was tied up and the slayer threw mean punches. 

" What's this Key?" Spike asked. Buffy sighed and went into the long explanation that the monk had given her, along with the shortened version of what Giles had been able to find out. It surprised Spike that Dawn could be so powerful. There were so many memories that flooded his head where Dawn was involved some how. It boggled him completely. He wanted to stand and pace while he was thinking, but he was still tied down. Buffy was absentmindedly sipping from the water she had set down.

" Mind untying me?" he said quietly. Buffy had gone into her own thoughts, as Spike did, but she came out of them and obliged him. He immediately stood. 

" What should we do?" He muttered.

" We? I don't believe it's your problem." She said. 

" What? How can you say it's not my problem?" 

" Glory is *my* problem. And Dawn is *my* sister." She pointed out. 

" So? These are *my* dreams, so that makes it *my* problem. And Nibblet is *my* friend. Got it Slayer?" Spike stopped pacing for a second. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even think about until now, but over the past year Dawn had become his friend. He smiled to himself. It had been over a century since he had a friend, a true friend like Dawn.

" Friend?" The Slayer was incredulous. When had Dawn become Spike's friend? She never even talked with him. Well, that much at least. 

" Yeah, friend." He dropped it. – If she doesn't like it who cares? – he thought. – Nibblet knows what it feels like to be left out, and intimidated by the Slayer. She knows me for me. And now I know what she is as well. – He thought warmly about the Slayer's little sister. He knew he would give his life protecting her. Just as he would give it for the Slayer. But his love for Dawn was different from his love of Buffy. Where as he wanted Buffy, he needed Dawn. Buffy was his true love all right, but Dawn was his companion, his confidante. To put it yet another way, Buffy he was to love and Dawn he was to lean on in times of pain. 

" Fine," she said. " Then I think *we* should call Giles and see what's up." She looked at her watch. " In about three hours." She finished. 

" It's a little after 2am now. Damn," she cursed. She yawned and leaned back on the chair Spike used to be tied to. Spike seemed to remember something she had said when he was tied up last, in Giles' apartment. 

" A sleepy Slayer is distracted Slayer. Pllleeeaaassseeee Giles! I need sleep! Sleep. Good." She had said. Now she really looked tired. With no conversation came silence, and with silence came sleep. Spike watched as Buffy's head sank with sleep, her hand fell on to her lap, and a little drool came out the corner of her mouth. In a moment she was about to crumble onto the floor. Against his better, smarter, judgment went to her and picked her up. Luckily, she was too sleepy to protest and slipped her arm around his neck. He just wanted to sit and hold her like this, but he knew that if she woke up he would have more than a world of hurt.

" Angel?" she muttered, then falling deeper asleep. Jealousy flared, but was overridden by her warmth and scent. He carried her up the stairs. He followed the way he saw Angel and Buffy go earlier. She left her door open and Spike entered easily. 

She was humming in her sleep when he put her down on the bed. When he let go of her she instantly curled into a little ball. He smiled as he covered her with the blanket. He stood back to watch her. Watch her like he never had the nerve to in Sunnydale. 

" Having fun?" Angel whispered. He was standing at the doorway. His arms crossed, in a casual stance. " I'd like to speak with you, William." Spike gritted his teeth. He hated that name. Spike rose and went to Angel. Without looking at him Spike moved past him and down the hall. He heard Angel shut Buffy's door. Placidly they went down to the lobby. 

Silence fell heavily on them. 

" Is there something that you'd like to tell me?" Angel said with barely controlled anger. 

" Like what?" Spike looked at his nails, mentally reminding himself to paint them when he got home.

" Like what the hell was that scream about?" Angel leaned on the front desk, gripping the edge. "And what the fuck you think you're doing with Buffy."

" Well, mate, I had a dream, that's all. And Buffy, it's nothing. Just something to confuse her." Angel didn't believe him, not a word. 

" William, I'm not as profoundly stupid as you may think. Might you remember that I was in love with her?" Spike nodded. 

" Well, believe me I know how you look at her. How you steal touches. I know how you fell also. I went through it too." 

" You wouldn't understand, Angelus. She loved you always. She can't see past what I am. She can't see who I am." He had no choice but to admit it. Angel knew this heartache, but it didn't help the fact that Angel was going to kill Spike. 

" Damn you. Why do you think you love her? Because she's pretty, because she's smart, compassionate? No, William, you 'love' her because she's danger, a quick thrill that you *have* to tame. Aren't I right?" Angel's words wounded Spike. It wasn't true. 

" Couldn't help but follow in my footsteps again could you, Boy?" he spat the name. Spike immediately took a warring stance after taking off his coat. 

" I have never followed in *your* footsteps Angelus. My feet were always too big." Angel charged at him. Spike easily kicked him down. This fight wasn't playtime like the last one. This was to the death.


	5. After the Battle

Chapter five-

Chapter five-

Spike looked across the room to where he had thrown Angel with the last of his strength and collapsed. Angel looked right back. The two vampires were exhausted and in serious pain. Spike touched the side of his head, which was bleeding profusely. He heard Angel groan in pain as he took out a broken piece of a chair leg that was lodged in his abdomen. Spike let out a similar groan as his fingers touched the giant wound Angel gave him on his shoulder. 

" You Bastard!" He had said after Angel's teeth dislodged themselves from his shoulder. At that instant Spike had given Angel a swift upper cut followed by a kick to the chest. That had sent Angel flying back into the front desk, breaking a couple ribs. 

The red-hot fury that had kept them going not too long ago was gone. Now, they were only numb and in pain from each other's beatings. 

" I'm still gonna kill ya, ya know that right?" Angel said with difficulty. Spike had re-broken his jaw. 

" Yeah, but not before I kill you, you poncy bugger." They threatened back and forth but neither of them made a move towards each other. Spike tried to move his left hand, but pain shot up his arm. His fingers were stiff and slightly charred. Angel had tried to throw Spike into the morning light, but he was only successful in getting a hand out the door. Spike couldn't remember how he managed to get out of that one. Blows were thrown and met, kicks were landed, and bites were exchanged. 

Somewhere in the back of Spike's painful head, he knew he should be laughing. – Must remember to NOT head-butt the wall. – He thought comically. He was in too much pain to move, let alone laugh. 

" Spike?" Angel muttered.

" Ah! It looks like I finally beat some sense into you!" 

" I'm going to get you for all this," He waved a broken hand, implying the room. Spike made an uncaring sound. He was too busy trying to find things. He knew he had a knife in him somewhere. He was right. He found it sticking halfway into his side. What was really unfortunate about the fight was that neither of them was mortally wounded. Time was all that was needed to heal the wounds. 

"What were we fighting about?" Spikes asked out loud. 

" Buffy," Angel answered.

" Oh, yeah." Spike wished to settle back on the wall or lean on his unhurt arm, but the fact was that he didn't have an unhurt place on his body. Memory suddenly struck Spike.

" This reminds me of the fight we once had in Venice over that girl. Remember that?" Angel gave a half laugh half groan in return.

" We nearly burned down the city. I remember." Angel said, trying to put his jaw back in place. They fell silent for a few minutes. 

" I don't have a chance in Hell with her, I know that." Spike admitted. 

" Well, in Hell you can do lots of things." Angel replied calmly. 

" You aren't mad?" For some reason he desperately wanted his grandsire to be on his side of things. 

" No, well, not *as* mad as I was before. But I'm still going to kick your ass." 

" Why?"

" Because, I can and I want to." 

" Hmph, try me." Spike shot back. But they didn't move. Exhaustion was heavy on them. It was very easy for them to fall into a deep sleep. They didn't sleep for very long, both hunger and pain woke them. 

" Angel?" Spike said. " You awake?" Angel groaned in response. " Have any blood?"

" Yeah, all over me." Angel groaned as he tried to stand. Spike did the same. Both were successful and limped to each other. Spike was having the most trouble. With a deep gash on the top of his thigh it made it impossible to move his right leg without pain. 

" The thirst doesn't get any better." Angel said, making a peace offering to Spike. 

" With age or with a soul?" Spike immediately said without thinking.

" Either." Angel offered his hand and Spike took it. Angel smiled as best he could. " As host, may I offer you a drink?" Spike smiled, but stopped. The tear along his cheek made it hard. He nodded. Angel slowly went to the kitchen and retrieved two packets of human blood. He threw one to Spike upon return.

" Human, O neg.? Damn, you really are livin' the high life style." Spike said, then whistled. 

" Have a problem with that?" 

" Hell no! Beats pigs blood any day!" Spike ripped a corner open and drank deeply. Angel did the same, not caring if it was cold. 

Buffy woke slowly, the warmth of the sun making her wish to sleep more. 

- Sun? – She thought. – Shit! I have to call Giles!! Where the Hell am I? - She looked around and recognized the room Angel gave her for the night. She remembered screaming, and Spike, then nothing else. – Hm, - She thought. – Must have been a dream, thank God! I really don't want to deal with Spike. Stupid, arrogant, sarcastic bleached vampire. He's such a pig. And all that bullshit he pulled last night! ARGH! God! I just want to… to… hurt him -

She was beginning to annoy herself with her thoughts of Spike so she sat up. Her shift in gravity made blood rush out of her head. Her headache worsened when she stood up. 

" Grr. Water." She mumbled as she made her way out of her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the stairs. The lobby was literally torn apart. The word destroyed seemed to sum it all up. She knew Spike and Angel hadn't made *that* much damage last night. She forgot about her headache and saw who caused the mess. 

Spike and Angel were standing next to each other enjoying a bag of blood. She could see even from her distance why the lobby looked the way it did. They looked the same. She came rushing down the stairs. 

" Angel? Are you okay?" She came over and started fussing with his wounds. She spun to Spike. Both men had their 'gamefaces' on, but she didn't care.

" Spike?!" she yelled. " What did you do?!" 

" Whoa! Slayer!" he said surprised by her attack. " What? What did I do?" 

" What happened? I demand to know." 

" Don't I get the good treatment too?" Spike pouted as well as he could.

" When you earn it." She snapped back. She hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out. But it stung Spike. 

" What happened?" She demanded of Angel. 

" We had a… disagreement." Angel said. Spike started laughing, breaking open the healing wound on the side of his face. He stopped laughing from pain of it. Buffy didn't like the explanation. It was just as before when she asked him in the alley. 

" Fine. Whatever." She said. " Where's you first aid kit?" 

" Why ya have a boo-boo?" Spike said. 

" It's for you jackass, stop talking or you'll bleed everywhere." She ordered. She looked at his face. " That has to be painful." 

" Nothing I can't handle." Spike said. Angel pointed the way and she went to get it. 

" With the noise we made, I thought she would have been up sooner. " Spike said to Angel. 

" She would have," he replied. " But," 

" But what?"

" I gave her something to help her sleep." Angel whispered. Spike was shocked, especially since it was coming from Angel. 

" You drugged her?" 

" She had a lot of things on her mind. I could see she wasn't getting enough sleep. So, I gave something to help." 

" If she found out, she'd-"

" I'd do what?" Buffy cut in. Spike placed a smirk on his face and Angel had his usual unreadable expression. Buffy was curious but didn't wish to know what they were talking about. The main thing right now was to patch her two vampires up. 

" Strip," she said. 

" What?" the men asked at the same time.

" Strip." She answered. They painfully started to slowly take off their shirts. Buffy had to cut Spike's off because he could barely move his arm or torso. Angel wouldn't give her that pleasure; he prized his now ruined silk shirt. Angel stood and let his pants fall to a puddle around his ankles. He stood with only his boxers on. Black, of course. Spike made no movement.

" What's wrong?" Buffy asked. " Do I have to cut these off too?" 

" Not bloody likely!" He seemed embarrassed. If he had enough blood and was alive he'd have been deep red. 

" Come on, off with 'em." (We, Spike fans, should now be going "Take 'em off BABY!!! YEAH!!) Buffy ordered. Spike took forever and a day to take off his pants. Angel laughed immediately after they hit the floor. Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing.

" Angel," she tried, but started laughing. " Stop it, you'll hurt his feelings. HA!!" Scowling, Spike sat down. He didn't think his 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' boxers were that funny. 

" Where did you find those?" Angel asked. 

" Hot Topic," Spike growled. Buffy had subsided in her laughter and turned to the first aid kit. With gauze, tape, and a sewing kit in her hands she went to Angel first. 

They sat and let Buffy move them and doctor them. Angel would at least move his arm or leg for her, but Spike didn't move at all. Except when she came at him with a needle and sutures.

" Whoa, Slayer don't come near me with that!" he said. She was heading straight for his face. He tried to block her with his hands.

" Spike, if you want to talk like a drunk for the rest of your life fine by me," she said. " but if not, then move your hands!" 

" You're sure you know how to use that thing?" She impatiently nodded 'yes' and proceeded to sew up his face. He once again became immobile, more from pain then tact. She had to reach around him to bandage his chest, and lift his leg for him to sew it up and bandage it. He was savoring every moment of it. Her hair brushed his chest when she reached around his chest. He unconsciously expanded it.

Buffy had to seriously concentrate on unrolling the gauze she had in her hands. She was trying to keep her unwanted, dark thoughts at bay as her warm skin grazed his cool flesh. She could feel Spike staring at the top of her head. She wouldn't look up. She could just see in her mind's eye the playful, teasing glint in his blue eyes. She did not want to see the real thing. It would make her mind do things she didn't want it to do. Frustrated, she jerked the gauze in her hand. 

Spike yelped with pain. But it was worth it to have Buffy look up with surprise and concern. Instantly he decided to milk it. He moaned and leaned away from her. This made her lean forward more to look at what she thought she did. Spike caught Angel's eye over her head. He sent a warning to Spike, whether he heeded it or not was up to him, but Angel's message was quite clear. "I'm still here, and if you touch her I'll kick your ass" 

Spike didn't need to touch her. Just being so near her filled him with the warmest pleasure. He was going to be in trouble if she kept touching him. He pushed her away.

" Get off Slayer," he grabbed the gauze and finished it himself, very painfully. 

" Fine. Whatever." Buffy said anger flaring suddenly. ::If he doesn't want me to help him fine.:: She thought. :: He can do himself.(pause in thoughts) That sounded totally wrong even in your head.:: She directed her concentration to Angel's injuries. He had just about the same number as Spike and she did the major ones already. She knew the smaller cuts would be healed by nightfall, but she had to make sure they were clean. She looked at both of the wounded men. 

" All right," she said resigned. " Let's get down to business. Spike." Spike looked up from the spot on the floor he was trying so hard to concentrate on instead of Buffy.

" What?" Buffy could have growled at his response. Instead she glared at him. " Oh, yeah,"

" Well?" 

" You," he said directing it to Angel. " are going to have a run in with Darla and Dru and probably not survive it." 

" What?" Angel said, not comprehending.

" He had a dream" Buffy started. "that Darla was turned by Drusilla and then they got together and killed you." It was as if she was speaking another language that Angel didn't understand. 

" Darla? Impossible." He said. " I dusted her years ago. You were there, Buffy." He wasn't about to state that he had been having wild dreams lately starring Darla. 

" It's what I saw, " Spike snapped. " But try tellin' Prophesy Girl here that it's 'just a dream'!" Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel looked confused.

" You know how visual our dreams are," He said, almost pleading with Angel to agree with him.

" Yes, our dreams are very different from yours Buffy. More imaginative at times." He muttered, thinking of his last Darla-dream. In this dream they were in a convent, torturing and making love alternately. It was guiltily delicious for him. 

" Yeah, Darla, Dru, now Dawn." Spike mumbled. 

" What?" Buffy was shocked. " What about Dawn?" 

" Don't tell me you forgot! Christ, Slayer it was only a few hours ago!" Spike yelled at her. He looked at Angel with an annoyed glare. " This is what you did." 

" What? Did what with who? And what about Dawn?" 

" Bloody hell Slayer, I'm NOT going to tell you. Figure it out for your bloody sel-" he suddenly broke off, grasping the bandages on his cheek. He almost tore his skin open again. It gave him a reason to be silent for a while. 

" You will tell me Spike, or else I will use my profession on you." Meaning that she'd kill him. " This is my sister. What happened?" Spike wasn't ready to speak, pain masked his features. Buffy wasn't about to wait for him to speak. If something was wrong with Dawn she needed to get back. She was wasting valuable time just by standing there and waiting for Spike to speak.

" I'm calling Giles." She stated plainly. She stomped off toward Angel's office. 

" Dawn, Key, Xander, Bad" Spike shouted before gripping his cheek again. Buffy stopped in her tracks, her face clouded with dread. Angel was confused.

" Who's Dawn?" he asked. Buffy turned and stared at him.

" You don't know Dawn?" Angel shook his head, but stopped. Memories came flooding into his mind. Taking Dawn to the carousel, waiting with her for Buffy to come home, her face when she found out he was a vampire, Dawn holding Buffy as she cried over him. It all came to him. Angel was dumbstruck. He knew he didn't have these memories before, but now he couldn't shake them away, or remember what it was like without Dawn in his memories. 

"What just happened?" Angel was holding a hand to his head as he looked to Buffy. She knew she had to tell them. 

" Dawn isn't real." She stated. Angel and Spike looked at her blankly. " She is energy made from some monks who needed to protect her from Glory, this hell bitch that it trying to get Dawn. So they sent her to me, with memories and stuff so I don't have any reason not to protect her." She paused for a breath. 

" I love my sister. And that's what she is, my sister. Not some energy that I have to protect. I love her. She's family. I remember when they brought her home for the first time. I remember the pain I went through when I had to leave LA for Sunnydale. I don't want that again. Spike, tell me what happened." She was near tears. 

" Dawn told me she wasn't real, then took off saying someone was after her. That must be that Glory bird. Then I saw a woman go into Xanders mind, then get Dawn and chain her up. Then I died again." Most of his words were muffled from his cheek, but he said all he had to. Buffy turned and went into Angel's office, dialing Giles' number. He picked up.

" The Magick Shoppe, we put the Hocus to your Pocus. Mr. Giles speaking, how may I help you?" Buffy smiled into the reciever.

" You have to say that all day?" she said.

" Buffy? Hello, where have you been?"

" LA with Angel and Spike. I need to know if Dawn is okay. Like right now." Her voice was urgent. 

" Why? Has something happened there?"

" It's just a bad feeling. Can you check on her at school?" 

" Sure Buffy, but when will you be home?" 

" As soon as possible. Thanks Giles. Bye." She let him say his salutations then hung up. As soon as possible. That was exactly what she planned to do. 

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I don't know how to finish this or where to go with it. I'll write more if I can find some thing to write abut in it. If you have your own Ideas on how this should go then please write your own chapter. You can put it up as a spin off of this one, or a continuation of this by you instead of me. Or, you can send it to me via e-mail and I can post it on this story and I'll send you all the reviews and credit you completely. For that chapter that is. Again. Sorry for the wait, and I have to end this series, because I have no more ideas left in my brain. Thank you for reading. 

Love,

Isabelle Montgomery 


End file.
